An Angel at Sky High
by lsl4488
Summary: A new student comes to Sky High who has survivded a massacre and being held prisoner. WarrenOC
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Sky High or any of the characters.

"Did you hear that the new girl is coming today?" Layla exclaimed excitedly to her friends.

"I heard that she's like totally messed up. Some people say he a supervillian." Zach said.

"They do say that it's a miracle she survived- hey, look, do you think that's her because that girl at least looks like the pictures," Magenta said.

They all turned to see a girl flying towards the school. She had large angelic white wings that propelled her towards Sky High.

Mac's POV

Mackenzie Thompson was floating near Sky High. She saw several groups of people staring at her. 'I'm going to hate it here,' She thought, 'I knew it would be like this. Since the massacre the world has been talking about me.' Three months ago, at the beginning of summer, 75 heroes were captured and murdered by Control King. The heroes fought back but the only person to survive the massacre was sixteen year-old Mackenzie. Although Mackenzie survived that she was left with many emotional and physical scars. She had been the prisoner of Control King since she was 11 like a few other but they had all been among the killed. Now after spending the previous months trying to catch up to the academic level of the other students in 11th grade she was entering Sky High. While she was being kept prisoner she did learn a lot from some of the other prisoners so she have some education. If the Control King was bored he would even teach her himself because he planned to make Mac his wife when he decided to marry. He often told her that he didn't a beautiful, powerful, wife and he said that she was pretty, could be made brilliant, and had numerous powers. Mac had power over fire and water and had the ability to grow wings as well as make others grow wings as long as she wished them too. She didn't like people to know this part of her power because when they learned of it they often wanted her to take them flying. While she loved flying she didn't exactly want to take tons of people flying with her.

As Mac watched the students enter the school she decide to be a coward and flew back around to behind the school and landed on the small grassy area. She quickly made her large white wings disappear and hurried through the back entrance. Mac took a deep breath and began to search for her first class. Mac rushed through the hallways until she hit something solid and warm. She fell to the ground and lay sprawled on her back, her books scattered across the floor.

"Watch where you're going," the guy growled as he turned to face her. He was scowling but as he glanced at her the scowl disappeared and then he continued walking down the hall.

"Warren, that was so rude," a dressed in all green yelled at the very hot but rude guy as he continued to walk away.

Turning to Mac the girl said, "Sorry about Warren. He's a little rough around the edges but he's a really nice guy. So, anyway, you're Mackenzie right? I'm Layla."

Warren POV:

Warren glanced back at the girl who had run into him and saw her talking to Layla. As he turned back around and headed for class it suddenly occurred to him that she was "Angel" the lone person to survive the hero massacre. She was even more beautiful than he though she'd be. On the news, all the guys had realized that she was attractive but in reality she was amazing. She had red shoulder length hair curls and large sky blue eyes. She also had that pale skin that most redheads had, the king that showed their emotions through their blushes and became dotted with small freckles. And while he knew he shouldn't have noticed this he had to admit that she had an amazing body.

_BRIIIING!_

Warren heard the bell go off right as he entered his first class.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sky High and the characters belong to Disney

"Class, this is Mackenzie Thompson. She'll be joining our school for the remainder of her high school days," Principal Powers said.

Warren noticed that Mackenzie's face had gone bright red because of the attention she was receiving. On any other girl it would have be unattractive but on her he found it adorable. 'Hold on,' he thought. 'Since when do I find any girl, anything, _adorable_.' As Mackenzie passed through the aisles of seats a boy with x-ray vision asked, "Can we call you your nickname 'Angel'?"

"No, please just call me Mac" she answered.

"Why not? You look like an angel," the boy replied.

Warren agreed with the kid but also had an irrational feeling to toast the kid for flirting with Mac. He wasn't sure why since he sure as hell didn't have any claim on her. But then again he was well known for having a bit of a temper. Warren noticed that Mackenzie's face had begun to redden even more than he had imagined possible. She plopped down in the seat in front of him and sat silently as Medulla began to teach the class. Typically he'd actually pay attention in class because despite his tough image he had one of the best GPAs in his class. Today, he couldn't concentrate on what Medulla was saying. He was too busy staring as the back of Mac's head. It's not like he'd never seen curly hair before but for some reason he just had an urge to touch her hair. He wanted to tangle his fingers in her hair as he kissed her. 'What the hell?' Warren thought, 'I shouldn't want to kiss her. She's probably scared of me anyway.' His last "relationship" hadn't been too great. He had been seeing Ice Girl, aka Alice, last year but had broken up with her after a couple months. He never really got serious about girls. He dated them, kissed some, and had sex with some but he'd never really had a long-term committed relation ship. Alice turned out to a total fake who was disrespectful to his mother and cruel to his friends. She had just wanted the fame of dating one of the guys who helped save Sky High. After he'd dumped her, Alice had told basically the whole school that he'd cheated on her (which he hadn't). Warren didn't mind too much because it just helped enforce his badass image, which had been slightly weakened by his making friends. Ever since the incident as home coming last year Magenta, Layla, Will, Ethan, and Zach had become his friends although the majority of the time he found them incredibly annoying.

_BRIIING!_

Warren glanced down at his blank sheet of notebook paper. He had tried to pay attention he had. But he had found it nearly impossible to look away from Mac. He just prayed that Mac wasn't in his next class.

Mac's POV

Mac's first class wasn't too bad since she had already learned the majority of what Mr. Medulla had gone over. She had discovered that the hot guy she'd bumped into was in her class. Throughout her second class she'd found the guy, who Layla had called Warren, staring at her from the seat next to her. His gaze made her nervous but she didn't really know what she could say to make him stop. Honestly she didn't even know if she wanted him to stop. While his stare unnerved her it also made it feel pretty.

During the next two classes, Mac constantly realized that Warren was staring as her. She had found that most of the students were scared by him but honestly she didn't find him at all intimidating. She had seen many much scarier things in the last four years.

Before lunch Mac searched for Layla, who she found pressed up against a locker as a boy kissed her. Mac didn't want to interrupt so she simply hurried away until she heard Layla calling her back.

"Sorry, Will and I though that everyone else had gone to lunch. Oh yeah, by the way, this is my boyfriend Will." Layla said.

"Hi Will. Um, Layla, well… you know that guy Warren who I ran into this morning?" Mac asked hesitantly.

"Yeah. Look he's really nothing to be scared of. He's actually Will's best friend," Layla responded.

"I'm not scared of him. I was just wondering if you knew if why he was staring at me all morning," Mac told her.

"Ohmygod! Warren must like you," Layla exclaimed.

At the same time Will said, " He must hate you for some reason. He did that when I first came to school last year."

These statements left Mac confused and Will and Layla began bickering over their theories. When they finally finished arguing the three headed to lunch. Will ended up just saying Layla was right so he wouldn't get into trouble with his girlfriend.

After she got her lunch, Mac headed to a table with Layla and Will.

"Oops! I forgot a fork. Be right back," Mac said turning around as Will and Layla continued to the table.

After she got the fork Mac once again headed for the table where Will and Layla sat. As she did a girl got in her way. The girl was in some of Mac's classed and she thought that her name was Alice. Alice didn't say anything she used her powers to freeze Mac where she standing. Mac simply lit her body of fire so the ice melted away. Alice was being to look furious and she threw a huge ice ball at Mac causing her to fall to the ground and her lunch to fall all over the ground. Alice turned to walk away and Mac didn't retaliate only because she thought the whole spontaneous fight was stupid. She began to get upon when a hand appeared in front of her. She took it and a guy pulled her to her feet. The guy was very good-looking and was as golden as Warren was dark.

"I'm Jake and I'm sorry about my sister." He told her.

"That's your sister?" Mac questioned.

Jake nodded and then said, "Do you want me to buy you another lunch?"

Mac declined his offer but he went with her as she went to get it and paid for it anyway.

Mac tried to shove money into Jake's hand but he just stuffed the money into her pocket, keeping hold of her hand.

"Holding hands already? You know you move kinda fast but don't worry I don't mind," Jake joked with her still keeping her hand inside his. Mac laughed since he in fact was the one who grabbed her hand. Mac pulled her hand from his and said, " I'm sitting over here. Thanks for the lunch."

Jake stopped her and said, "Wait, you have to eat with me. Come on, you know you like me."

Mac laughed but said, " I told my friends I'd sit with them but you can come if you want."

So the two of them headed for Mac's table. Mac plopped down next to Layla who was watching Warren. Mac let her gaze move to Warren's and she saw that he looked really pissed off.

"Hey, is it all right if I sit here?" Jake asked the table. They all nodded so Jake sat down in the seat next to Mac.

Warren's POV

When Warren saw Jake flirt with Mac he was ready to roast him. When Mac brought him to sit at their table he became livid. Throughout lunch he watched Jake flirt with Mac and Mac laugh as if Jake was the funniest thing in the world. He hated that he was attracted to her and hated even more that she was apparently interested in some else. Finally, with ten minutes left of lunch, he was unable to take anymore so he stormed out of the lunchroom, sat on a bench and began to read. Soon after Layla came out and put a hand on his arm.

"Don't worry, Warren. Mac doesn't like him." Layla told him.

"Seemed like she did. Don't know why you'd think I care anyway," He responded.

"Warren, we both know you care and I know she doesn't like him. If she was attracted to him she'd get flustered when he touched her but all she did was pull her hand away" Layla insisted.

Warren didn't respond and continued to pretend to read as he secretly got a shred of hope from Layla's statement.


End file.
